musicfandomcom-20200222-history
A Certain Ratio
A Certain Ratio are a post-punk band formed in 1977 in Manchester, England. While originally part of the punk rock movement, they soon added funk and dance elements to their sound. They are sometimes referred to as "post punk funk". The band's name is taken from the lyrics of Brian Eno's song "The True Wheel" from the album Taking Tiger Mountain (By Strategy). History[edit source | editbeta] The group's longest serving original members are Martin Moscrop (born 24 September 1960)[1] (guitar, trumpet) and Jez Kerr (bass, vocals). Another current member, Donald Johnson (drums, vocals), joined after the first drummerless single. Two of their original members have left the band: Simon Topping (left in 1983 for Quando Quango and later joined T-Coy), plus guitarist Peter Terrell, who left in 1982. Keyboardist Andy Connell, who joined in 1982, left to form Swing Out Sister in 1985. A Certain Ratio's first recording contract was with Factory Records in 1979. They released The Graveyard and The Ballroom only on cassette in 1980. This led them to put out another experimental album; To Each..., released in 1981, was the band's official debut album. With growing popularity and success, the band signed with A&M Records in 1987, and Good Together was released in 1989. The album failed to produce a hit, leading to the band's departure from the label. In the early 1990s, they signed with Rob's Records, owned by New Order manager Rob Gretton.[2][3] In 1990 Creation Records reissued the albums on CD and in 2002 Soul Jazz Records reissued the albums with bonus tracks (but using the same masters as the Creation editions.) Further re-issues and a live recording from 1980 have also been made available on the LTM label. Although the band does not play full time, they continue writing, recording, and performing. A Certain Ratio performed in the U.S. for the first time since 1985 on 16 November 2008, headlining the Part Time Punks Festival at The Echo in Los Angeles, California. A Certain Ratio were managed by Tony Wilson. They are featured in the film 24 Hour Party People where Tony Wilson (played by Steve Coogan) describes them as "having all the energy of Joy Division but better clothes." Martin Moscrop was Musical Supervisor of 24 Hour Party People. Live return and resurgence[edit source | editbeta] The band announced their live return with a headline performance at London's Offset Festival, in September 2009, playing alongside fellow post-punk artists The Slits, following a one-off live performance commemorating Factory Records in Dublin, in March 2009. They performed at the Plan K, Molenbeek in West Brussels on 12 December 2009 as part of the event, 'A Factory Night (And Then Again)'.[4] This event also featured Section 25, The Wake, The Names and Biting Tongues. Towards the end of 2009, the band announced a live appearance at a fund-raising event at Brighton's Concorde 2 venue on March 7, 2010. Their 2008 album, "Mind Made Up" was re-issued via LTM Recordings during 2010, along with a redux version of the 1986 set, 'Force'. In May 2011, they performed on The Satellite Stage at Friends Of Mine Festival at Capesthorne Hall near Macclesfield, and were introduced by their friend Terry Christian. Discography[edit source | editbeta] Albums[edit source | editbeta] *''The Graveyard and the Ballroom'' (December 1979) - FACT 16 Cassette - Reissued via Creation and then Soul Jazz *''To Each...'' (1981) - FACT 35 - Reissued via Creation and then Soul Jazz *''Sextet'' (1982) - FACT 55 - Reissued via Creation and then Soul Jazz - UK No. 53[5] *''I'd Like To See You Again'' (1982) - FACT 65 - Reissued via Creation and then LTM *''Force'' (1986) - FACT 166 - Reissued via Creation and then LTM (2010) *''Good Together'' (1989) - A&M ACR 550 *''acr:mcr'' (1990) - A&M 397 057-2 *''Up In Downsville'' (1992) - ROB20 - Reissued via LTM (2010) *''Change The Station'' (1997) - ROB50 *''Mind Made Up'' (2008) - Reissued via LTM (2010) Singles[edit source | editbeta] *"Shack Up" / "And Then Again (live)" 7" - FBN 1 *"All Night Party" / "The Thin Boys" 7" - FAC 5 *"Flight" / "Blown Away" / "And Then Again" 12" - FAC 22 *"Do The Du (Casse)" / "The Fox" / "Shack Up" / "Son And Heir" 12" - FACUS 4 *"The Double 12" " (12" 2 x 12", 7 tracks) - FACT 42 - Italian Import inc FAC 22 and FACUS 4 *"Waterline" / "Funaezekea" 12" - FAC 52 *"Knife Slits Water" / "Tumba Rumba" 7" - FAC 62-7 *"Knife Slits Water" / "Kether Hot Knives" 12" - FAC 62-12 *"Guess Who?" (Parts 1 and 2) 12" - FBN 17 *"I Need Someone Tonight" / "Don't You Worry 'Bout A Thing" 12" - FAC 72-12 (Also promo 7" FAC 72/7) *"Life's A Scream" / "There's Only This" 12" - FAC 112 *"Life's A Scream (Edit)" / "There's Only This (Edit)" 7" - FAC 112P *"Brazilia" / "Dub" 12" - FBN 32 *"Wild Party" / "Sounds Like Something Dirty" 12" - FAC 128 *"Mickey Way (The Candy Bar)" / "Inside" / "Si Firmi O Grido" 12" - FAC 168 *"Greetings Four" EP - "The Runner" / "Inside" / "Bootsy" / "Fever 103" (all session versions) 12" - MASO 70004 *"Bootsy" / "Inside" 7" (Australian only) - FAC 1667 *"Bootsy (Remix)" / "Mickey Way" 12" (Australian only) - FAC 16612[6] *"The Big E" - A&M *"Backs To The Wall" / "Backs To The Wall (Dub)" / "Be What You Wanna Be" (ACR version) 12" - ACRY 517 *"Your Blue Eyes" / "Thin Grey Line" / "Coldest Days" 12" (also on 7") - ACRY 534 *"Won't Stop Loving You (Bernard Sumner version) / "Repercussions" (ACR remix) / "Love Is The Way" (Instrumental) 12" - ACRY 540 - UK No. 55[5] *"Won't Stop Loving You (Bernard Sumner version) / "Won't Stop Loving You (Norman Cook remix) / "Won't Stop Loving You (Cook Instrumental) - ACRY 540 - This was essentially a hurried re-press by A&M in an attempt to push the single up the singles chart (it failed). *"Good Together" - EP - A&M 12" *"Shack Up (Machine)" / "Shack Up (Man)" / "Shack Up" (Norman Cook remix) / "Party Up" 12" - ACRYDJ 590 - Promo only *"The Planet" / "Loosen Up Your Mind" 12" - 12 ROB 2 *"27 Forever (Bubble Bath Mix)" / "27 Forever (Fix Mix)" (both remixed by Jon Dasilva) 12" - 12 ROB 5R *"Mello" / "Dub" / "27 Forever" (Jon Dasilva remix) / "Moist Dub" 12" - 12 ROB 6R *"Tekno" / "Tekno" (Way Out West remix) 12" - 12 ROBS 18 *"Soundstation Volume 2" EP - "Samba 123" (Fila Brazilia remix) / "Yeah Boy" (Sons Of Samarkand remix) / "Yeah Boy" (DJ Die) 12" - 12 ROBS 22 *"Shack Up" / Human League - "Being Boiled" 12" - SJR 57-12 (Soul Jazz Records) Compilations and live albums[edit source | editbeta] *''A Certain Ratio Live in America'' (Live Album, 1985) - DOJO 47 (Castle Communications) *''The Old and the New'' (Singles Compilation, 1986) - FACT 135 *''Looking for a Certain Ratio'' (Remixes, 1994) - CRE159B *''Early'' (2002) - SJR60 (Soul Jazz Records) *''Live In Groningen'' (2005) - LTM 2443 Category:Artists Category:Bands